


"meeting room."

by HelloMrBlue



Series: ShuHaru Week 2k19 [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akihiko and Hamuko are married, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Okumura, Day 5, F/M, Gen, Haru being Haru, May be a series after all, Mitsuru the Queen, Okumura being Haru, Ren is Mitsuru's cousin, Shuharu Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrBlue/pseuds/HelloMrBlue
Summary: Haru Okumura: CEO, millionaire, respected among her peers.They also forgot:to add: Workaholic, with only few friends to trust and 'not able to find love'.Well, if everything sucks, at least the Okumura Foods/Kirijo Group campaign will be successfully marvelous.Hoping the next gathering at the meeting room goes well, right?





	"meeting room."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: AU/Sing and Dance
> 
> Easiest topic to handle. AU, of course.  
> Can become his own fic with chapters someday? I don't know.

_“...in other news: Okumura Foods finally announced his partnership with the Kirijo Group to fully launch the catalog of ‘Noir’ brand products into a worldwide distribution. In a press conference made this saturday morning, both Mitsuru Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo Group and Haru Okumura, CEO of Okumura Foods expressed her wishes to keep this momentary alliance and make it a ‘true everlasting friendship’._

_This last phrase came out of Okumura herself, who has made quite the impact in the economic landscape of the country since she took the direction of Okumura Foods following her father’s retirement. Even after the Sugimura scandal stopped her coming wedding at such young age, she left a positive impression at approaching her new position and launching the ‘Noir’ products 2 years ago._

_Some may say that her low love life caused her to focus on rebuilding Okumura Foods from the top, buy maybe we may never know._

_And now Sports, with Aguni Kenji.”_

 

And with that the TV went off.

_“Stupid tabloids. To finally launch one of the biggest corporate alliances in the history of the Reiwa era and instead lhey focus on your romantic life. Pathetic. But here’s for a very lovely birthday number 30. You...fuckers.”_

Champagne was poppin’ and a lovely set of cupcakes spelling her full name in front of her were the only friends she had for her birthday. Especially after almost all of her close friends left the country in a very deserving vacation.

After all, who needs them when you got the newest season of your favorite TV show and a mansion for all of yourself?

And also, who needs a boyfriend? Am I right?

Still… it kinda hurt for her that almost of all her life was her work routine and nothing else.

Being the only daughter of your father, find out that your ‘marriage’ was a treason plot for the Sugimura family to take over and lastly, that your father look out your ‘rebellion phase’ with a heart attack that let him unable to manage the family company to top it all. Becoming a CEO in your 19th birthday was really a bad gift.

But that doesn’t compare with your heart been broke in a thousand pieces at high school, then into a million pieces on college and finally left in the trash to die.

_“But who need them. i can be happy on my own, right? Is not like… i want someone to hold me tight and tell me what I want to hear. To actually feel… loved.”_

She needed something. And she didn’t knew exactly what it was.

A phone call. Her best friend. Maybe was that.

_“Hey Mako-chan. How’s everything?”_

This was going to be a long night of talking.

* * *

**Monday. Meeting with the Kirijo Group. At 8am.**

The worst words to came out of her assistant, she thought. But been at the meeting room, and that same meeting be delayed almost half an hour now because one of the Kirijo ‘boys’ hasn’t arrived to the building, was one of the worst parts of the day. Only to be mixed with a hangover made by you and your best friend going out to party because of your birthday almost all weekend long to become ‘worst case scenario’. Thank you to whoever came with dark sunglasses to hide it.

 

 _“Not feeling well, Okumura-san?”_ The deep steel stance tone made by Mitsuru Kirijo of all people felt like a woodpecker attached to her head.

_“Sorry. I got out too long and I’m not a fan or personal meetings on Monday,Kirijo-san. “_

 

Besides, isn’t kinda weird almost all of her staff are standing behind her?

While only my shareholders and her are sitting while my assistant is the only person at my side?

  _“Oh, then I must apologize Okumura-san. I knew that last saturday was your birthday after all, hope you enjoyed the day.”_

_“Yeah,yeah,yeah. With all due respect Kirijo-san, I suppose that your associate will join us after all? Or will this meeting will adjourned? I got a agenda to maintain.”_

 

 **She lied.** She made her assistant to clear any meetings today after this one, mostly because of the hangover,of course.

Mitsuru giggle to herself. Wait, can Kirijo-san laugh? She learned to laugh?

_“Don’t worry, Okumura-san. I sure my associate will join us sooner than later. Also…you can call me Mitsuru. If we are going to be an alliance in the next years, why not be more friendly between each other?”_

She didn’t expect such warm feelings from someone called ‘The Queen of Executions’.

 " _Alright, then you can call me Haru-san.”_

 

It was at this point that someone from the Kirijo group went through the meeting room door and off to Mitsuru. A good looking guy, to be exact. A nice face, white hair that his white and red suit highlighted so much and a frame so firm that almost had to be chiseled by an artisan. But with a wedding ring,who got him is a very lucky woman...or man. Is the 21st century,after all. He went to say something to Mitsuru-san to her ear. She didn’t flinched once.

  _“Alright, thanks Akihiko.”_

The good looking guy left the room. Who was him that even Mitsuru-san talked to him without honorifics? A friend? A brother,maybe?

_“Haru-san.”_

Haru snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name been said with such a cold tone that could almost freeze the entire room in a blink of an eye,

_“Oh, sorry. I was spaced out for a second.”_

_“...right. I was just informed by my main bodyguard Akihiko that my associate just got into the building. I’m afraid he had problems not only to find the site, but also to get a parking spot for his motorcycle. Apologies of mine, of course.”_

_“Motorcycle?”_

She was going to get spaced out again if it wasn’t by her assistant pointing outside of the meeting room. 

Almost all people in their cubicles on the floor the meeting room was in, stand up to see who was passing by. And my god, with a flashy entrance like that, who didn’t saw him.

His black motorcycle helmet had something painted _-she later knew that was JOKER in full white bold letters-_ that looked great with his black and red suit with a long trench coat over to let him some flair as he walked the corridor. His gloves _-who matched with the suit-_ let out how big his hands were and the keychain he grasped with his right hand _-who later she knew got the name ‘Arsene’ like the fictional french thief-_ let out a great air of confidence, like he knew what to do. Such hands could make wonders over her body, she thought. Lastly, his black shoes, shining under the led lights of the floor, made him look more dashing as he was walking down the runway, with a 'model like' strut that maybe her friend Ann over the marketing department would like to see.

He planted himself outside the room looking -in a scanning like- for each person inside. She felt shivers down his spine and forgot about the hangover once she felt his gaze under the helmet. She took her sunglasses off in a reflex. One of the Kirijo staff members opened the door and let him in. At the same time, both the staff who holded the door and the rest of the staff members bowed to him. **Wow, he must be very important for such gesture,Haru thought.**

He approached Mitsuru and let his hand over her shoulder. She patted down.

_“Glad you joined us. Any problems finding this room?”_

He shook his head. Then he slightly pointed at Haru with his head. Another shiver down her spine at the gesture.

Mitsuru looked at where he pointed. She simply nodded.

He left out of Mitsuru’s shoulder and walked into Haru. Her blood pressure rising while the other shareholders kept staring at him. Even her assistant kept behind her, mostly he fell the same ‘respect’ vibe out of him.

He stopped in front of her.

_“Let me introduce the Kirijo Group representative for this campaign, Haru-san. I’m sure my cousin will improve the workload for both of us groups."_

Mitsuru spoke with the same steel tone she used normally. Any sign of warm friendly feelings were forgotten as soon he entered the room.

_“Cousin?”_

Haru was perplexed at this. What other surprise got this man on which Mitsuru trusted so high? Was he really her cousin?

He put his keys on his trench coat pocket, took his helmet off and… she didn’t decided what she liked the most.

 **Was his hair?** With a floofy disheveled look that almost matched hers when she got out of bed.

 **Was his eyes?** Those charcoal-gray pools that maybe can stripped her soul bare.

 **His temple?** That almost competed with Mitsuru.

He put his helmet over the files in the table. Put his hand for a friendly handshake, breaking protocol and let her knowing that he was a rebel.

_“Ren Amamiya, the pleasure is all mine.”_

**Or his tone of voice?** One that could let her know that she was the most beautiful woman in the planet and who can put her heart back together piece by piece.

She rose up her chair, took his hand and smiled through all the handshake.

_“Haru Okumura.”_

  **‘Meeting with Ren Amamiya. Right now.’** She couldn’t wait for her assistance to say that every time.

This was going to be a very fun alliance.

 

 

**AU in which most of the main plot of P5 never happened but Haru broke off her arranged marriage and cut all ties with the Sugimura family, took his father’s position as CEO of the company earlier than expected but let her unfit to find love because of her agenda making Okumura Foods a food mogul in the country and finally got into a alliance with the Kirijo Group, in which Ren is one of the highest ranking employees and Mitsuru’s cousin.**

**Love happens between them. They are having a happy ending after all? Who knows.**

**Author's Note:**

> Up to date for day 5 at the time I wrote this. Feels so good to finally post something on their designated day after all. In case you asking, is all of the thieves except Ren, of course, who are working in Okumura Foods. But as I said before, maybe this become their own fic with chapters and a happy ending. Who knows?


End file.
